Fallen Angel
by summer-weather
Summary: Erza is a regular girl. Well, that is until she dies by a train accident, and (apparently) begins her afterlife. As an angel. Minor detail. She has to go through a year of tough training, making friends, enemies and maybe, just maybe, finding true love. Jerza, but other pairings as the story goes on.
1. Prologue

New story! It's been a while o; I've just deleted "A surprising fate". Didn't feel like writing further on that story, and I hate uncompleted stories.

Now enjoy this piece of (art, I would like to say) amazing crazy idea I got.

Enjoyyyy ;D

xXx

Prologue

"And then I just said, like, did you seriously think you had a chance? And then she just had a flip. I mean, OMG take it easy! And then she said, who do you think I am? And then I was like, okay you shouldn't just had said that. Then…"

Clara was that kind of person. She could talk for hours about nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe that was why Erza had chosen Clara and Sara as her so called friends. Sara was almost like Clara. They both did have the same long blonde hair, which they (naturally) had dyed. They both talked about nothing, they both wore the most expensive cloths in living world, they both loved pink as their favourite colour, and Erza could go on with the list…

Sometimes the thought had hit her, were they secretly twins? If they had told her, she probably didn't hear. Mostly she walked in her own thoughts, the twins walking beside her, plapping as usually. When they couldn't agree, they would ask Erza, and she would answer she liked either dresses, or whatever.

Her phone vibrated in her Mulberry purse, and she quickly checked it. _If_ it was something important, it was the perfect excuse for dropping home.

Hi darling. Cousin Wendy is coming today. Pick her up at the train station at 4:11 am. Thanks.

Erza cheered up swiftly. She liked her little cousin, she was really sweet and she treated her like the sister she never had.

"I'm sorry girls. It was fun hanging out, but I have to pick up my cousin."

 _Yeah right_.

"Oh… Alrighty then. Have fun. We'll text you if anything exciting happens!"

"Thanks, bye!"

The twins waved synchronic, big smiles on their flawless faces.

Erza walked to the train station, the town was small so everything were close. It only took her five minutes, and she had plenty of time. But rather wait, than spend the time with Clara and Sara. Erza sighed, and sat down on one of the benches.

There was only one track, and it was barely used. It bend in an angle impossible to look from the start of the platform to the end.

Erza let her eyes search through the boring grey environment. An average man checked his watch, a woman talked in her phone, and two kids played around in front of her. A blonde girl stood freezing cold, 5 metres from Erza. She didn't recognize her, so she must not be from the area.

She wore a long pink coat, a matching fur cap and casual brown boots. At first look she looked like a true copy of Clara and Sara, but it was her expression that kept Erzas attention. She looked rather sad, as if she was about to break out crying every second, but tried to keep her brave face on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a train rolling fast down the track. Soon she could dimly see the train forming beside a small farm, fields of soil surrounding it.

She stood up, walking closer to the track, already smiling by the thought of seeing Wendy's childish face again. The train came closer, blowing once or twice in the motion.

Another blow were heard farther away, but it faded out in the wind. No one on the little station paid attention to any other thing than the incoming train.

It slowed down the pace, and in a moment, everything went in slow.

The train drove only a few metres per second now, but strangely, the sound of metal running down the track, didn't stop.

Erza turned her head. Her eyes grew, and it took her several seconds to realize what was going on. She opened her mouth, calling out for the people around her.

But it was too late. In a flash she saw how the blonde girl finally gave after for her tears, but instead of running away she just sat down.

Both trains nearing the station, one of them driving with at least 180 kilometres per hour.

The redhead made a fast decision, and ran to the crying blonde, grapping her hand and pulling her out of danger. But the blonde just sat there, looking up at her.

Her warm brown eyes had given up, the mouth was trembling, but somehow she managed to pull out two words.

"Save yourself."

Erza were about to answer, but the trains were coming.

Everything went black.

xXx

A melodic sound surrounded the airport of Magnolia, an old man stood beside a young girl, sorry _woman_ , with long flowing blonde hair. She were barefooted but did not seem to care. The old man were small, almost like a dwarf, and barely had hair enough to cover his bald head.

"They are late."

"I know. These kind of 'accidents' always takes some extra time."

They stood still for a moment, listening to the calming symphony playing as a never ending lullaby. The sun, always shining, made the gate light up, as if a hundred stars were placed in the same room.

The old man closed his eyes for a moment, just as the woman beside him said:

"They are her."

"Are you sure 1. master? It _could_ just be.."

"No Makorov, I am sure. I can feel it."

Makorov nodded slightly, and turned the gaze out the window. First there was nothing but blue sky, as suddenly a beam of light exploded in the horizon. Indeed they were here. The old man smiled, he never got tired of this, even if it was his millionth time standing here, waiting for them.

2 minutes later 3 plank beds entered the gate hall.

An assistant walked over to the 1. master with a little bell on a silver plate. He bowed as she took the bell, and soon went out of the hall.

1\. master ringed the bell lightly, and as soon the jingle hit the ears of her sleeping children, their eyes cracked open.

xXx

Erza had a wonderful dream. She was flying through the thin air, as if she was a bird spreading her wings for the first time, tasting the endless sunshine and flying with a heart pure of freedom. Yes, she felt free for the first time in her petty life. She just wanted the dream to never stop, greedy of the new feeling building up inside her.

She felt something wet rolling down her cheek, and she, per reflex, put her hand up to dry the liquid away. As she looked back on her hand, she saw it coloured red.

 _No, scarlet._

She realized in a few seconds it must have been blood, and she quickly checked herself for any injuries. Her eyes almost popped out of the sight. Her body was covered with bruises, scratches and unbelievable oceans of thick scarlet liquid.

The feeling of freedom quickly turned over to fear, and she felt how the wings failed on her.

She was falling.

Just like Alice in wonderland, falling with no end or idea of what she was falling through. The temperature dropped drastically. She remembered her housekeeper telling her about these kinds of dreams. They were dreams of the future. You would fly high, and the next moment drop low. If you ever hit the ground, you were dead.

And not just in the dream.

Goosebumps raised on Erzas arms when she thought of the memory. Just now another thought hit her, where in world was she?

She didn't finish the stream of thoughts and memories. A flash of blue, and her limb body connected with the icy ground.

She knew. She was dead.

xXx

Almost like a command Erzas sweaty body opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was light. The brightest light she had ever laid her eyes on. She wondered if you could even call it light, or if it was just a misjudgement of this sunny stream of life.

Next she tried to get her body react. Was she really alive? Did fate give her a second chance?

She sat up, concluded she indeed felt alive, but she did not have the slightest scar or sign of the accident she just witnessed. _Well, that was weird._

She focused her gaze on her nearby surroundings. An old man with a weird smile on his face ( _probably some old pervert_ ) and a beautiful almost goddess like girl stood a few metres from her, greeting her, in the very empty, very unfamiliar hall( _?_ ).

"G'day ladies."

 _Yeah, he's 100% pervert._

"My name is Makarov, Makarov Dreyar. And this;"

The old pervert, whom apparently called himself Makarov, gesticulated to the pretty girl.

"Is the 1. master, or Mavis if you please."

"Thank you for the introducing Makarov. Yes, I am 1. master Mavis. This is not a hospital. You have now entered your afterlife, and you should be grateful! Not everyone is as blessed as you. Welcome to Fiore, or the land of angels."

Okay, Makarov, Mavis, afterlife, Fiore and land of angels. Got it. Wait. Afterlife? Land of angels!?

"Wh-what do you mean by afterlife? And I have absolutely no idea what 'the land of angels' means. Is this some kind of prank? Oh! I know! It's a dream! How stupid of me…"

A voice spoke up beside her. Erza looked to the side and flinched as she saw the blonde girl from the station. Why was she here? And more important, what was Erza doing there?

"As expected. First of all, this is not a dream. Second, afterlife is simply the life after death. Not all people has such, but some people do. You can say they are chosen. Third, by 'the land of angels' I mean 'the land of angels'. You are dead my dear children, and now you are in 'Heaven' as you humans call it. I am… The queen, yes that is the best fitting title. You are now aspirants, the beginning of a true angel. Your hearts contains the possibilities of being a great child of the angel race. For the next year, a training program has been prepared for you, if you choose to follow the fate of your life, of course."

Erza sat up staring out in the thin lit-up air. She had absolutely no idea what to say, do or even think. But what else of an explanation were there to her sudden situation. Maybe it was fate? _Wait… Did I just accept the fact that I'm dead, yet still alive in this 'land of angels'?_

While Erza discussed with her inner self and her logic, a smaller blue-haired girl stirred at the plank bed beside the blondes.

A small sniffle led Erza out of her heating thought discussion. She looked carefully at the blonde beside her, but she seemed to be in her own world. _I was almost sure I heard a sniffle? Oh well. I was too almost sure that I was alive._

Then the sniffle repeated. A little louder this time. Erza bowed a little more forward in her sitting position, and what she saw shocked her.

There was a third bed.

Sitting on the bed silently sniffling was a little girl with long hair coloured like the night sky, just before the sun is completely gone and only the moon stuck to fairly light up the way. Erza knew that girl.

"Wendy!"

xXx

The little girl glanced up in confusion. Her gaze met Erzas, and two second after a trembling smile ghostly found the way onto her sad face.

"Erza-chan!"

Tears began streaming on her little face as she ran over to Erzas bed.

"I-I thought I was all alone!"

A small cough from the blonde. Erza eyed her, and she met a "What-am-I?-A-potato?" expression on the clearly annoyed face. The laugher were bubbling inside Erza, and quickly spreading around in the hall like gate. Snarly the blonde, redhead and little cute girl were laughing like they never did anything else.

"Th-this is craz-zy!"

"Y-yeah, I know! Hahaha!"

After five minutes of pure laughing, the girls were finally capable of talking normally.

"By the way, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san. My name's Wendy Marvell, and I'm Erza-chan's cousin!"

"You are? Well, lucky you."

She lovingly patted Wendy's head. In the meantime Erza carefully observed the blonde, looking for any sign of sadness in her big nut-brown orbs. _Is she the same person I saw on the station?_

Lucy caught her staring, sending a curious look. Erza just slightly shook her head and gave her an honest smile.

xXx

"Should we say something? Do they even know we're still here?"

"Eehh…"

Both Mavis and Makarov sweatdropped as the girls laughed again, probably of some lame joke.

Mavis took a step forward.

"*Cough* Ladies, *cough* if I may have your attention please?"

The three girls looked up and the laughter died slowly. Wendy hid slightly behind the two older girls, she still felt unsure about the blonde haired queen and the old man, though her gut told her she could safely trust them.

"Great. First, do you accept your fate as an upcoming angel, here in the Land of Angels, heavens country Fiore?"

The girls looked at each other, hesitant of what to say.

"It's okay if you do not want to. We will just send you off to heaven were your soul will rest until there is a need for it. But trust me, if you choose to stay, you will not regret."

After a few seconds, letting Mavis' words sink in, they all nodded.

A bright smile, fading all the shadows away, took place on the innocent face of Mavis.

"Welcome Wendy, Lucy and Erza. Let me present you Fiore; the Land of Angels; the guardians of peace."

Erza felt her heart warm up, as if life was breathed into her again. She felt, for the first time in her life, whole.

xXx

Soooo... This is the prologue, but the chapters are going to equal the length. Review please, then I feel like updating sooner (:

Now you may continue your beautiful day ~

By the way, I write as it go, so there might (might, okay!) be some waiting time. Mainly because of my laziness. Okay, only because of my laziness.

Sorry if the characters are OOC, but this is, afterall, my story. MUHAHAHAHA.

Ok. I'll stop now.

C ya ;-*


	2. Chapter 1

Riiiiiiiiight. I'm back! Or actually, I'm up with a new chappie^^

Thanks to **27kirune12** , **GeorgeDGreen** , **Ilovesherrypie** , **Kathlinee** , **Mikasa-Chan** , **Tsukiko Mizuno** , **fspirate** , **AnimeLover4Ever58** and **hikariscarlettt** for either following, favorite or doing both (which is definitely the best!).

A speciel thanks to **Mikasa-Chan** for reviewing.

Now, on with the story ;D

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 1**

"Erza? Erzaaaaaa!"

"5 more minutes mom… School isn't that important anyway."

"Erza!"

The red head stirred, slowly opening her heavy eyelids. Morning. How she despised them. But then she noticed the room she was currently in. This wasn't her old room. This was tiny. And that was when she remembered.

 _Right. This is my new home. In Fairy Hills, a dormitory only for girls._

It was actually quite a nice area. Even if she was located in one of the bigger cities of Fiore, there were lots of parks, nature, fountains and rural surroundings.

Erza liked it a lot already. It felt like she had lived in Magnolia her entire life. She smiled at the thought. She didn't miss Sara and Clara. At all. Actually, quite the opposite.

"Erza?"

Erza blinked a few times, finally back in the present. Two curios, wide opened brown orbs regarded her closely.

"Are you ready?"

"What does the time says?"

"Almost 7."

Erza sighed.

"Then why… Why did you wake me up?"

"Go-gomene, it's just I'm so excited! Aren't you? We will finally begin our year as an angel aspirant!"

"Well yes. Oh well, now when I'm up, we might just prepare. Maybe pay Lucy a visit?"

"Yes!"

Wendy ran out of the small room, continued out to the hallway to find her room and prepare.

Erza smiled at the childish excitement, and began lazily to put on her clothes. _What would this day bring? And more importantly, what was her afterlife going to be like?_

xXx

"P-please Master! Show some mercy!"

"And why would I do such for a filthy soul like yours?"

"I-I have a fa-family, I-I…"

Zerefs lifeless blood red eyes shifted bored to the next soul in the endless queue.

"Next."

The man cried out as the demons send him on to the burning hell. It was the same every day, none less, it was the only thing Zeref had a passion for. The helpless screams, teary eyes and pained minds. Aah yes, an average day in the Underworld. The fresh smell of blood, sweat and burned flesh. It all made Zeref's job amusing.

"Zeref."

A demon of low rang bowed deeply in front of the throne of skulls. Zeref held his hand up, making the next black soul stop.

"Acnologia has approved. He is now awaiting your signal."

"Good. Tell him to meet at the Palace. Tonight."

"As you wish."

The demon disappeared into the darkness, and Zeref continued the job of deciding the already planned fate, of endless rows, like an ocean made of half dead human limbs.

xXx

"It's so booooring…"

"We could -"

"Yes?"

"No… Just forget it."

Sigh.

You may think the life of a teenager is about at least 20% of nothing to do but lay in bed or eat. In this case though, it's a whole different story. In this case, the 20% were more like 90%, if not more. Who would have thought the life of an underworld prince could be so boring? Not to mention his lifelong and best friend lying beside him on the enormous silk covered bed.

Yes, the blue and black haired teenagers of their best age had absolutely nothing to do. They had already done it all; played video games, teasing the hopeless souls burning in endless hellfire, pranking the maids, spiking the cook's masterpiece of a soup, and the list could go on. Though, none of the things seemed fun anymore, sure, the cook's expression when tasting the hot liquid was priceless, but it was the same every day. Every freaking day.

Sometimes the blue haired prince wondered how his life would have been as a simple human, but he quickly threw the crazy idea away. Why would he ever want to be a human? The most polluting creature ever living?

"You know…"

"What Gray?"

"We could always. We could visit the surface?"

"… What!? You know we can't!"

"But there's nothing else to do! Ultear and Meredy haven't returned from their mission, and Gajeel, Lyon and Juvia just went out on one today!"

Deep sigh.

"You know Gray, sometimes I wonder if you have something between those ears of yours."

"Hey!"

xXx

"Good morning Lucy-chan!"

"What are you doing in my apartment!?"

"By what do you mean? Don't you remember? It's the first day at the academy today."

"Huh..? Already? Wait… What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

Silence. Then ~

"WHAT!? Why didn't you wake me up a little earlier?"

Lucy suddenly felt really awake and stormed off to her bathroom. Wendy and Erza simply giggled.

"Well Wendy, I guess we are running a little late. Maybe we should get on our way?"

"Hai Er-chan. Bye Lucy! See you there."

"W-wait! I'll be there! 5 minutes max."

But the two girls were already out the door, suspiciously snickering as doing so.

Lucy hurriedly pulled on her clothes, took her new school bag (of course the girls had 'explored' Magnolias facilities) and grabbed a piece of toast, stuffing her mouth while she locked her front door safely.

Lucy had invested in a true magnolian apartment in the heart of the busy town. It just had to much charm with a location near everything, and a view of one of the infamous canals running through the town. Even if the rent were a little spicy, Lucy would manage.

Which reminded her of looking for a job. Maybe with Erza? Wendy was, after all, still a mere child. Shaking her head as to clear her thoughts, Lucy ran along the canal trying to find her two friends in the morning chaos.

She bumped into an old lady (whom must have had a really bad morning), apolitically turning her head and waving as to say 'sorry' all while the grumpy woman shouted at her. Lucy grinned nervously, so much for oversleeping.

For the moment of 5 seconds she didn't pay attention to where she was running, which resulted in Lucy tripping, and with the high speed she braced herself for the hard merciless ground.

Instead, she found herself securely saved by to muscular arms.

Slowly Lucy creaked her eyes open, to find an extremely handsome guy. With pink hair. Wait, that's not normal?

While Lucy discussed with herself whether he was some crazy psyco dying his hair pink, or if it was by accident, the pink haired guy took into action.

"You okay there?"

"Huh-? Oh! Y-yeah, I'm totally fine, eehm, thanks?"

"You're weird."

"You're the one with pink hair!"

"It's salmon! And it's natural."

"No way? I've never met someone with natural pink, sorry salmon, hair. Wait, now when I think of it, I have never met someone with this hair colour…"

"Haha, you are really weird. You must be new in town, what's ya name?"

"I'm not! Yeah, I guess you can call me new in this town, and my name is Lucy."

"Nice to meet ya Luigi! I'm Natsu."

"It's Lucy!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Luce. Shit! I'm late!"

"Y-you have to go to school as well?"

"Yeah. It sucks."

"So… You know the way?"

"Of course!"

"Th-then maybe you could… We could… Like, you could show me the way?"

"Sure thing Luigi, follow me!"

"It's Lucy!"

xXx

"Guess we have to split here."

"Y-yeah…"

"Don't be nervous Wendy, I'm sure people here will love you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Else I would have to… Have a little talk with them."

A dangerous aura spread around Erza.

"N-no need for that Er-chan! I will figure it out. See you later."

The two cousins hugged, to walk in each their direction.

The school/academy, which were called Fairy Tail on daily basis, were separated in 3 sections. One for the younger (this was the one Wendy attended to), on to the teenagers around high school age (this was the one Lucy and Erza attended to), and least but not last a section for grown ups.

Fairy Tail was located in the outskirts of the lively city of angels. Mostly because of the space. Yes, Fairy Tail had what every normal school on earth land could only dream of.

A stable, a forest, a café area, out and indoors pools, a various amount of sport grounds, an aquarium, a colossal library, lots of study areas, a part of them placed in some of the school gardens, and so on.

Fairy Tail was indeed a dream school, no wonder the students used most of their spare time at the glamorous place.

Erza tried to read the confusing chart she was given at the main office. _Maybe I should just ask?_ Erza looked around, and made eye contact with a beautiful looking girl. She had long flowing hair in the colour of the lightest pink, naturally waves, big blue eyes and a flawless skin.

Erza opened her mouth, as to ask where to find her first class, and the blue eyed angel seemed to understand she was talking to her, and stopped her walk down the hallway.

"Excuse me, but would you know where to find class 17A?"

"My my, no need to be so formal! You must be new here?"

"Y-yes. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Erza? What a pretty name. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira." The girl smiled sweetly.

"As for class 17A, just follow me. It's my first class as well."

"Thank you very much Miraja- Mira."

They didn't make more than 5 metres before Erza heard her name.

"Eeeeeeerzaaaaaa! Help me!"

Erza turned around seeing Lucy pulled by some boy… With pink hair? Wow. Lucy had a thing for weirdos.

"Lucy? What are you doing? And who's your… friend?"

The boy finally stopped, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"H-hi Mira… Fun to meet you here, hehe…"

 _Wait, why did he seem so… Scared?_

Erza got the answer before she could ask. The sweet girl beside her murderously glared at the pink haired boy, but then she cached a glint of the blonde girl behind him.

"My my Natsu, I don't remember you telling me about your girlfriend?"

Lucy, finally getting the situation, joined the conversation (with a tiny tint of pink on her cheeks, not that she would ever admit).

"Wh-what!? I- I'm so not his girlfriend! He can't even remember my name!"

"What are you talking about Luigi?"

"See? It's Lucy. L. U. C. Y. Lucy."

"Whatever you say Lushi."

Mira was by the time having small hearts in her eyes. Erza was almost sure she heard her mumbling about NaLu and pink haired babies with brown eyes.

Erza took another look at the new formed couple (Mira's perspective), and couldn't help but find the combination cute. The way Natsu's dumbfound nature mixed up with Lucy's blushing and talkative self was just nothing less than… Perfect. They already seemed like an old married couple, arguing in their own way. Erza decided that she approved. Maybe she could, no doubt under Mira's influence, help set them up?

Erza nodded with a stoic expression. She Erza Scarlet, would definitely complete mission NaLu, as Mira called it. She would, and could not fail!

The bell rang.

"Oh my! Might as well hurry up! I will see you later love puppies, come on Erza, our class is this way."

Mira pulled Erza away from a confused Natsu and a heavily blushing Lucy.

"We are NOT together, and we will never be!"

Natsu just laughed.

"You're so weird Luce, you know that?"

 **xXx**

Aaaaand done. Sorry for being so slow updating. I don't really have an excuse, I'm just lazy, ya no?

Until next time my lovely amigoz ;-*

(Oh, and Jerza 4ever btw)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thanks for the support^^ I really appreciate it.

And guess what? Yes, new chapter.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and/or favourited.

Sorry I updated a little late. Not that I had, like a plan or anything, but still. Laziness.

But forget about all that, aaand enjoy (;

 **xXx**

The class went by fast. It was only for an hour, but it seemed like 5 minutes. _Everything was just different. Not that it's a bad thing, actually, I like it. A lot. Everyone seems a lot nicer than… Than when I was alive. Even the teacher!_

Erza had already compared her scheme with Mira, her new best friend, and it seemed like they shared a lot of classes. Next was the elective subject. It was a class they at least had once a day, where the students would have the liberty of doing exactly what they felt for. The school trusted it's students enough to actually use those lessons for their own good. Erza already knew exactly what she wanted. She had met one of the posters at the hallway in the break.

The fencing club.

She had always been fascinated by the art of the sword. Actually, when Erza was a little kid, she used to play the knight of her fairy tale. She bravely saved the princess from the dangerous dragon, pulled in her life as the risqué of failure (not that it ever came down to that). Erza smiled at the thought _. Maybe I should join the riding club as well?_ If she wanted to be a knight, she might as well go for it.

A lovely smell of newly baked cookies slowly filled the air around the kitchen area, as Erza was passing by. _Might as well join the cooking club. Just in case._

Erza almost drawled at the thought of _the_ cake. At the time of her… life (she still hadn't got used to the fact that she was dead), she used to drop by this cute little bakery not long from her school, just on the way home. Every day she would order the same cake and sit by the window, enjoying every bite. Oh, but just not any cake, the most tasty piece of heaven fluffy godlike cake. Strawberry shortcake. How she missed it's presence in her life, eerh, afterlife.

Erza shook her head, she had a class to attend to. She couldn't be late the first day!

xXx

"So, how was the fencing club? I heard you thought of joining?"

A cheery Mira happily asked, not sensing the members of the named club shudder in fear, as she walked Erza out of the gym.

"It was nice, I guess. Though, I have a feeling of them going easy on me."

The club members sweatdropped.

Mira just giggled her girly laughter. She decided not to go further on that subject.

"Then, there must be someone whom cached your eye? I heard the fencing club is 90% boys."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware of that."

"I'll let it go for now Erza, but trust me when I say, within the next month, I'll have you hooked up. Oh, I nearly forgot! You mustn't know anybody!"

"Hey! I know a lot of people."

"My, is it so?"

"Yes. Lucy, Wendy, you, Natsu and…"

"Aaaand?"

Erza frowned. She hated when she was wrong, almost as much as she hated people whom stole her precious strawberry cake. And that says a lot.

"Thought so. But don't worry, I still haven't introduced you to my friends. You'll love them!"

Erza wasn't sure if it was sarcasm she heard in Mira's voice. _Oh well. Mira is right, I need some friends._

xXx

It was still an early morning in the Underworld.

Yeah, they called it morning, even though the sun never showed it's awfully shiny face in the deepest depth of blackness.

The prince had just been awakened, and were currently sitting in the dining hall, eating his bloodstained 5 star breakfast painfully slow. He had, after all, no need to hurry.

The dark mahogany double doors suddenly opened in the other side of the room. Two ugly creatures, low rang demons, held the heavy doors as a dark person, almost shadow like, entered the badly up lit hall.

"Zeref."

"Jellal."

Zeref dumped down in one of the comfy chairs, a steaming meal already placed neatly in front of him. The room drowned in silence. It was always like this. The king and the prince never really talked, unless it was needed. On top of that, it was morning, and as you can almost guess, the sons of the night itself, were not actually fond of that especial time of the day.

After Zeref had poked to his meal for a while, he straightened up and let his gaze wander to the ultramarine in the opposite seat.

"Do you want to go see what is above?"

Jellal almost choked his food of surprise. Zeref's question startled him. For a second, he thought back of Gray and his conversation the day before. _Maybe…_

"Why the question?"

"You answer mine first."

"I cannot deny that it would be… Interesting."

"You will depart tomorrow."

"Why so sudden?"

"You dare question my choices?"

"Of course not. It would be pure imbecilely. I was merely asking if it could be taken as a mission."

"Why do you constantly lower yourself?.. Very well. If you are really that eager to do a mission, who would I be to stand in your way?"

"Thank you."

"I will call you back when you are needed."

"Can I take one with me?"

Sigh.

"Only one."

"My lord, you will not regret. I will now spare you my presence."

Jellal retreated, only to hunt down his black-haired friend.

xXx

"Hey guys, this is our new friend, Erza."

Mira's appearance were too sweet for Erza's likening, but she tried to ignore it, and instead focused on the small group of people in front of her.

A grumpy looking blonde guy with a scar sat the farthest away, looking like he didn't give a flying fuck. About anything. _To master such expression._

Next sat a busty brunette, holding a whole barrel (!) of what smelled like beer.

Some guy suddenly blocked her view.

"You are truly worth being an angel! Such beauty is rarely seen, no not an angel, a goddess wouldn't even make an understatement."

Erza couldn't help but blush, in a mix of embarrassment and anger. She didn't even know his name! Heck, he probably just eyed her mere seconds ago. He really did own the player look. Golden locks, cheeky smile, and behind the thin glasses, a pair of flirty eyes. _Most definitely a pervert_.

So far, Mira's friends sure seemed… Crazy. That was the most fitting word Erza concluded. _How did they even meet? Why were they even friends?_ Just by the look of them, Erza could tell they were indeed different from each other.

She found the group kind of odd.

"Ey, don't scare of the lil' girl Loki. Don't mind him, he's just one desperate guy. Sad story actually. I'm Cana by the way, want a taste?"

Cana nodded at the barrel beside her, but before Erza had a chance to politely decline, the chameur beside her argued back.

"Like you're the one to talk! Not everyone is alcoholics you know. And I'm far from desperate, I'm not the one drinking my sorrows away 24/7."

"What did you just say you wannabe prince charming?"

"Guys, let's not argue in front of our new friend!"

But the two so called friends, just argued further. Erza pecked at the blonde guy, but he seemed like nothing interesting was happening. _Did he just 'tsk'?_

The barrel almost hit Erza in her observing state, Mira somehow managed to catch the beer filled barrel and smash it at the two furious brunettes. _How did she do that?_

"Stop fighting. It's not nice. Now go on and apologize to Erza."

The beer drenched girl and boy surprisingly did as told, and murmured a small sorry before sitting down at the table peacefully.

"Well then, where is Levy?"

It was Mira (of course) whom broke the awkward and tensed up silence.

"She said she had somethin' to do at the library. With her dogs of course." Cana explained.

"Fans." Coughed Loki.

"Right. Fans."

"Too bad. I guess you'll have to wait to meet Levy, Erza. But in the meantime, why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

They all three sighed heavily, but again, surprisingly did as told. Mira really understood how to work her magic.

"How can I miss a chance to talk with goddess?" Loki winked. Somehow, it creeped Erza out.

"My name is Loke Leo. But please call me Loki, everyone does. I have lived my whole life in heaven, on the purpose of becoming a seeker. Feel free to contact me, for you, I'm always available ~"

 **Explanation of the word:**

 _Seeker_

There are different tasks in the Land of Angels, you can call it jobs. One of them is 'seeker'. Basically means to spot and spy out the humans who have the potential of becoming an angel. Not the most common job, it takes a lot of time, and not many are recruited.

"Enough of your sugar talk candy boy. As I said before, I'm Cana. Cana Alberona. I'm specialized in prediction. And drinking. Haha, nothing better than a cold beer. Okay, a whiskey is nice as well, and actually vodka isn't that bad, not to mention…"

 **Explanation of the word:**

 _Predictor_

As (I hope) you can guess, it's yet another job in the Land of Angels. A predictor predicts the future of humans. Angels protect the humans from Zeref's darkness, and therefore prediction can come in handy. It takes a lot of time (and practice), because only the best predictors gets clear pictures of the future. Not the most common job, though a common hobby.

"Thank you Cana. Why don't you go Laxus?"

 _Oh, so the grumpy guy_ was _a part of the gang?_

"Name's Laxus Dreyar."

"Come on Lax, I know you can do better than that."

"Tsk."

"Don't worry about Laxus, he's actually a great person."

Erza hesitated.

"Sure."

Laxus came up with a lame excuse and left the table. The other three seemed like it was no big deal, so Erza tried to act casual.

"Hey Mira, ya know where the hot headed pinky went?"

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"How so?"

"Natsu's finally found himself a girlfriend!"

Mira sat with a dreamy look in her eyes, and Erza couldn't keep herself from thinking how perfectly it suited the white head.

Cana looked suspicious while Loki had taken a complete state of shock.

"That idiot has a girlfriend!?"

 _In sync. Wow._

Mira giggled.

"Isn't it just great? I can already imagine their wedding, oh! And their babies, how cute!"

Mira squealed.

"A pink haired girl, and a blonde boy."

 _Wait._

"Do you mean Lucy?"

"My, who else would it be silly? Those two lovebirds is nothing less than a perfect match!"

Erza laughed. Hard. They had just barely met, and Mira already classified them as a 'perfect match'.

Just as Mira was about to protest, the bell rang.

Erza looked at her scheme. Next up was history. It ought to be interesting.

xXx

Short chapter, I'll try to make up for it next time. Promise.

I know there's not a lot of Jerza action (zero yet), but soon my friends. Just you wait.

Haven't decided the ending yet, but I've got some great ideas. No matter which I pick, it's going to be amazing, trust me.

Yeah, that's all for now.

Please send me your opinion so I can make up the faults. No one is flawless.

May you have a continuously fantalastic day.

;-*


End file.
